


As You Wish

by thisbluegirl



Series: Not Without You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other Avengers and Marvel characters, vague smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluegirl/pseuds/thisbluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Bucky and Steve imagine the Avengers as the cast of The Princess Bride (deleted scene from Laws of Thermodynamics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

_The Princess Bride_ is just as good the fifth time as the first.

“So,” Steve says as Bucky climbs over him and straddles his lap. “Are you _my_ Westley, or am I _your_ Westley?”

“Well,” Bucky hums, making a show of thinking it over. He drapes one arm around Steve’s shoulders and runs the fingers of his left hand over Steve’s chest. Steve shudders as the metal fingers graze a nipple. “ _You’re_ the one with the most beautiful breasts in the kingdom, so…”

“Hey!” Steve yelps, batting Bucky’s hand away.

“Aw, you know you like it. Anyway,” Bucky continues, making a thoughtful face. “I’m pretty sure I’m Inigo. I mean, I’ve got the hair and the whole vengeance thing. So that’d make you The Brute Squad.”

“I dunno.” Steve’s playing along now. “The hair and the vengeance could make you the Dread Pirate Roberts. And Fezzik does save his ass a couple of times. What about Vizzini?”

In unison, they answer “Tony.”

Steve asks, “Then who’s Miracle Max?”

“Natasha.”

Steve looks scandalized. “Don’t let her hear you say that!”

“I just mean she’s the most likely to discourage one of your hare-brained schemes to rescue your true love, Star Spangled Man with a Plan.” Bucky pretends to chuck him under the chin.

“I thought I was the Brute Squad.”

“Nah, that’d be Bruce. Or, y’know, the Big Guy.”

“Makes sense,” Steve agrees. “God, aren’t you glad we don’t have R.O.U.S.es?”

“C’mon, you don’t think those things really have anything on the rats we had back in Brooklyn, do you?”

“Point taken. Who’s Sam? Sam could be Inigo… which makes _me_ Westley, and you Buttercup!”

“Aw, you want to rescue me, sweetheart?” Bucky leans in and bumps his nose against Steve’s.

Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s hips. “I think you’ve adequately proven that you don’t need rescuing, jerk.” Steve rucks up Bucky’s shirt and drags it off over his head. “Now if you’ll excuse me, as Westley's alter ego the Dread Pirate Roberts, I believe I have some ravishing to do.”

And boy, does he.

 


End file.
